


We Can Always Come Back to This

by lhknox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Love, Pam from HR makes an appearance, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, marriage AU, they go to vegas and get married, this is literally nothing but fluff and also some #angst in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: “Great. I come back from Vegas with a shotgun wedding and a black eye. You’ve turned me into a straight stereotype."Right after the events of Homecoming (2x14), Alex and Maggie wake up naked and married in Las Vegas. Noice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even remotely sorry that this exists and I hope you enjoy 
> 
> (name of the fic is a song from This Is Us, the Hannah Miller version is on my sanvers playlist i recommend a listen)
> 
> unbeta'd - pls live with my mistakes like i have to
> 
> enjoy!

She’s naked, her brain feels like it’s about to explode out of her head, and she doesn’t recognise the room she’s in.

 

If Alex Danvers didn’t know any better, she’d think she were twenty-two again and about to face the regrets of a one-night-stand. 

 

Only, she recognises the woman snoring lightly beside her. Maggie lies on her stomach, her long brown hair a mess, resembling a bird's nest more than anything. Alex feels a surge of affection for the detective, even though she takes up most of the bed. She takes a moment to appreciate her girlfriend; the bedsheet covers her bottom half, but Alex stares longingly at the sway of Maggie’s back, running a hand up and down it in an effort to wake her up. She hopes that Maggie remembers more than she does, that she can help fill in the blanks.

 

“Maggie,” Alex whispers, not ready to try anything louder just yet. “Mags.” She gets a groan in response, and Alex leans down, kissing her softly between her shoulders. “Wake up, babe.”

 

Maggie rolls over, her eyes still closed. Alex grins at the peep show Maggie’s treating her to; it’s never too early for boobs.

 

“Stop ogling me, Danvers,” Maggie smirks, still refusing to open her eyes. Alex leans down once more, this time kissing Maggie properly, morning breath and all.

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Where are we?” Maggie finally cracks open an eye, taking in a small portion of the room. The mini-fridge and old phone set next to the bed suggest they’re in a hotel room, but Maggie has no idea how they got there. She sits up quickly, and regrets it immediately.

 

“My head hurts,” she mumbles as the world spins around her. “And I have no idea where we are.” It takes every ounce of strength to stand up out of bed and pad into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. 

 

Alex rifles through one of the bedside drawers, trying to find proof of their location. She finds a pamphlet that lists tourists attractions in and around Las Vegas.

 

Agent Danvers: 1, Mystery Location: 0.

 

_ How the fuck did we get to Vegas? _ She thinks to herself, running a hand over her face as she tries desperately to remember the events of the previous night.

 

She feels something foreign and unfamiliar on her hand, and she freezes. Her heart stops momentarily, before starting up once again, pounding hard in her chest. Her breaths come quick and heavy, and she has to tell herself to calm down before she has a full blown panic attack.

 

“Maggie??” she yells, the panic she feels evident in her voice. Moments later, Maggie bursts back into the room, brandishing a toilet brush as a weapon.

 

“What’s wrong, are you okay??” she says, her eyes sweeping the room for any danger. Alex strides over to her girlfriend, yanking her left hand close to her face for inspection, looking for confirmation of the fear that’s growing in the pit of her stomach.

 

Sitting on Maggie’s left hand is a ring. A wedding ring.

 

And it matches the one on Alex’s hand perfectly.

 

It takes Maggie a moment to catch up with Alex, her eyes finally widening.

 

“Oh, fuck,” she whispers.

 

///

 

“So we’re…”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Married.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We got married.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

They sit, slumped against the wall beside the bed, neither of them quite sure how to process the situation.

 

“Do you remember anything?”

 

Alex sighs. A majority of the previous night is completely blank, an enigma, a passage of time that may have not ever happened. But a few foggy things had slid back into her memory. She remembers crying over her father’s betrayal. She remembers lying in Maggie’s lap. And she remembers what Maggie said to her.

 

_ Usually I don’t condone drinking away such big feelings. But you had a really long, sucky day. So grab that bottle of scotch and we’ll get really fucking drunk. Not sad drunk, though. Just, like, straight up dance-party-puke-your-guts-out drunk. _

 

She remembers the bottom of the first scotch bottle. She remembers cracking open the tequila.

 

After that, it’s all blank.

 

“I remember… a lot of drinking,” Alex says, and Maggie lets out an hysterical laugh, before clamping a hand over her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says, “that was an inappropriate reaction. I’m just…”

 

“Freaking out?”

 

“Married for less than a day and you’re already finishing my sentences.” Alex punches her in the arm. “Yep, you’re right. Too soon for jokes. Sorry, honey.” 

 

“We’re  _ married _ , Maggie.”

 

“I’m well aware, dear. Do you want to book the U-Haul or should I?”

 

“We’re married and we’ve never even said ‘I love you’ to each other.”

 

Maggie frowns, and looks at Alex.

 

“Do you… not love me?” she asks, her voice breaking as she does so.

 

“No, No! I, I do! I love you, I just thought it was too soon? We haven’t been dating that long and I wasn’t sure how you felt and I didn’t want to pressure you into saying it back, and and I didn’t imagine the first I’d tell you I’d be really fucking hungover and married?” Maggie smiles; she’s always been fond of Rambling Alex.

 

“Aww, babe. I love you, too,” she says, kissing a blushing Alex. Sure, the setting wasn’t exactly what she had imagined them saying ‘I love you’ for the first time, but having Maggie reciprocate her feelings makes her heart soar. Alex kisses Maggie again, only breaking apart when she hears her cellphone ringing.

 

Alex stands with a sigh, before crossing the room and retrieving her phone. She sees Kara’s name flash on the screen and with a yelp, launches the phone at the bed. It bounces off and hits Maggie in the face.

 

“Alex, I know you’re freaking out about this but could you refrain from throwing shit at me?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Alex says, rushing back to Maggie’s side and inspecting her face. “Shoot, it looks like your eye’s gonna bruise.”

 

“Great. I come back from Vegas with a shotgun wedding and a black eye. You’ve turned me into a straight stereotype,” she says with a frown

 

“We have bigger things to worry about, babe.”

 

“Speak for yourself, I’m worried about this shiner ruining my perfect face.”

 

“We have to tell Kara - Kara, my incredibly strong alien sister, Kara  _ who will not listen to reason _ \- that she wasn’t invited to our wedding.” Maggie’s eyes widen in alarm and suddenly, a black eye is the least of her problems.

 

“Well… dibs on not telling her?” she says with a saccharin smile.

 

///

 

Alex paces around the Kryptonite room at the DEO. Kara’s running late, and Maggie refused to come.

 

(“I called dibs on not telling her, Alex. I can’t believe I married someone who doesn’t respect the sanctity of dibs.”) 

 

So Alex is left to think about what she’s going to say to her sister. She chose the Kryptonite room strategically; if Kara loses her shit and tries to obliterate Alex, at least she has a fighting chance to protect herself. She fiddles with the ring on her finger, and it feels like an old habit already, warm and constant on her hand.

 

“Alex, I’ve been so worried about you!” Kara says, announcing her presence. Alex stuffs her hands in her pockets, hiding her ring from view. Kara throws her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. “You disappeared right after that mission, and you wouldn’t answer your phone and--”

 

“Kara, Kara I’m fine,” Alex assures her, “I had Maggie with me--”

 

“But I went to both of your apartments and you weren’t there.”

 

“About that. I… I-I have something to tell you.”

 

“Maggie didn’t get you pregnant, did she?” Kara laughs.

 

“No, it’s… it’s, uh. Wow. I don’t know how to say this.” Kara, seeing how serious the situation is, grabs Alex hand, squeezing it softly.

 

“Alex, it’s me. You can tell me anything.”

 

“I know, I know. It’s just… don’t get mad, okay?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Maggie and I… we… we…” she looks at Kara helplessly. It’s not that she thinks Kara will be mad, just upset about not being there for her sister’s special day (no matter the context). Even more than that, even saying it out loud terrifies Alex. It means that what they did is real. Her marriage to Maggie is real.

 

“What? Did you guys rob a bank? Move in together overnight? Get married?” She knows Kara’s joking, but she groans and blushes at the comment, refusing to look in Kara’s eyes. Kara gasps as she realises.

 

“Oh my god! You married Maggie??”

 

“Uh… no?” Kara lunges for Alex’s left hand, too fast for Alex to pull away. She holds it up as proof, the gold ring gleaming on Alex’s finger. “... Yes.”

 

“Alex!!!!”

 

“I’m sorry! I know you would’ve wanted to be there, but we were incredibly drunk, and you have every right to be mad-”

 

“I’m not mad,” Kara says calmly.

 

“You’re not?”

 

“I’m shocked that my level-headed-always-two-steps-ahead sister did something this spontaneous. I’m a little upset that it was so hard for you to tell me. But I’m not  _ mad. _ ” Alex gives a shaky sigh of relief as Kara hugs her once more.

 

“So when are you signing the papers?” Kara asks, running a comforting hand up and down Alex’s arm.

 

“Papers?”

 

“Divorce papers.” Alex frowns; up until now, the thought had not once crossed her mind. Kara seems to read her thoughts. “Don’t tell me you’re going to  _ stay  _ married! Alex, you’ve only been together for a few months!”

 

“I, we just haven’t talked about it yet,” Alex says, “it was kinda a big shock to the system, we didn’t have time to discuss it.” There’s something in Alex’s voice, something so slightly off, as though the thought of divorcing Maggie hurt her, as though - as Kara was beginning to suspect - Alex was happy with the turn of events.

 

“Alex, the key to a healthy marriage is communication,” Kara says jokingly, “and it also happens to be the key to your divorce.”

 

“I know, I know. It makes the most sense,” Alex sighs, and not even she believes the words coming out of her mouth.

 

“And the sooner you do it, the less likely it is that you have to tell Mom about it.” Alex groans, and gets to her feet, pulling Kara up with her. She feels anxious at the thought of telling her mother about this whole debacle, and would prefer her never knowing. 

 

The two sisters exit the Kryptonite room, and make their way through the DEO and back to Alex’s desk. Alex can’t stop her brain from running a mile a minute. Her feelings confuse her; logically, she knows she should divorce Maggie, but the thought of doing so made her insides squirm. In the couple of days since they woke up married, neither Alex nor Maggie had mentioned divorce once. Did that mean Maggie wanted to stay married? Or maybe she just knew it was the next step to be taken and didn’t need to be addressed at all. She’s shaken from her thoughts by the sound of J’onn’s voice.

 

“I hear a congratulations is in order, Agent Danvers,” he says, a small smile playing on his lips. Alex turns to Kara, shocked.

 

“You told J’onn?” she asks, scandalized.

 

“It’s literally impossible for me to have told him, you idiot. I’ve been with you this whole time,” Kara says with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Your thoughts are extra loud today, Alex,” J’onn explains. “And while the space-dad in me is both surprised and excited, the DEO director in me wishes to inform you that you’ll need to report to Pam and fill out some paperwork for HR.”

 

_Well fuck_. Just when Alex thought her day couldn’t get any worse.

 

“Really? I have to go to Pam?? But, but this won’t be an issue for much longer!”

 

“I’m sorry, Alex. It’s protocol.” J’onn gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before walking away.

 

“What’s wrong with Pam?” Kara asks with a frown, “she’s so lovely! She gives me candy whenever I have to fill out a form.”

 

“She hates me,” Alex grumbles. “Says I’m a nightmare and that my antics give her perpetual headaches.” Kara throws her head back and laughs heartily, tears rolling from her eyes. 

 

“Kara! It’s not funny!” Kara leaves Alex waiting by the elevator, still laughing as she walks away.

 

“Tell your wife I’m coming over for dinner tonight!” she calls back over her shoulder.

 

///

 

“So that didn’t go as awfully as I thought it would,” Maggie says as she clears plates from the table.

 

“Yeah, Kara was totally fine with everything,” Alex replies from the sink, rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. The domesticity feels natural to her, and it reminds her of what Kara had said earlier. “though she did have an interesting thought back at the DEO.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. She was fine with the whole thing, but she said… and I’m not sure where you stand or what I think, well, I know what I think it’s just that it was weird I hadn’t thought of it sooner and now I wonder if that means something or if it’s just because everything’s so hectic.”

 

“Alex, babe. You’re rambling.”

 

“Do you think we should get divorced?” Alex blurts out. She drops a plate in the soapy water as she does so, as though surprised by her own words. Maggie sets down the dishes she was holding, bracing herself on the countertop.

 

“That was Kara’s good idea?”

 

“I didn’t say good, I said interesting.”

 

“And you… think it’s an interesting idea.”

 

“I think it’s strange we haven’t spoken about it, that we kind of just accepted this whole…  _ situation _ without a second thought.” Maggie takes a deep breath, trying to organise her thoughts. 

“Well, I guess I didn’t question it because it feels kind of normal.” 

 

“It does?”

 

There’s so much that Maggie wants to say, so much that she bites back, lest she scare off Alex.

 

_ It felt normal because I’ve imagined marrying you and right now it’s the only future I can imagine. _

 

_ It felt normal because honestly how much changes anyway, we practically live together and it’s really only a piece of paper. _

 

_ It felt normal because this ring makes me feel grounded in a way that logic just cannot explain. _

 

_ It felt normal because I’ve never loved someone the way I’ve fallen in love with you. _

 

There’s so much Maggie wants to say, but she settles for this.

 

“You’re right. We should be thinking about this logically.”

 

Alex falters slightly, before nodding her head slowly in agreement.

 

“Right. We’ve only been dating for a few months,” she says, the words tasting bitter in her mouth.

 

“And spouses are liabilities in our lines of work,” Maggie adds, hating every syllable that leaves her. 

 

“We should... “ Alex can’t be the one to say it.

 

“We should get a divorce.” 

 

The words hang between them, rough and bitter, unwelcome in the room. Maggie squirms under the weight of them, waiting for Alex to respond.

 

“We can call a lawyer tomorrow, get the process started,” Alex says, struggling to keep the emotion from her voice. Maggie crosses the room, throwing her arms around Alex, holding her as tightly as she can.

 

“I don’t know why I’m so upset,” Alex says with a watery laugh. “It’s not like we’re breaking up.”

 

“I get it,” Maggie says softly. “I always thought that when I married you, it would be a ‘for forever’ sort of thing.”

 

Neither of them are sure how long they stand there, holding each other in silence, feeling their hearts beat in time with one another. 

 

All they know is that by the time they break apart, the water in the sink is cold.

 

And also that they both secretly wish that tomorrow would never come.

 

///

 

Tomorrow came and turned into yesterday, an emergency at the DEO taking up the rest of their week and preventing them from calling the lawyer. 

 

Next, it was an NCPD emergency, two small alien children missing. Maggie worked around the clock for three days, and Alex dutifully cancelled their appointment.

 

Work emergencies seemed to spring up every other day, a building fire, another detective needed to swap shifts, the coffee machine broke and Maggie had to stay behind to make sure the new one was delivered. 

 

Then, it was an Orphan Black all-day marathon that had Alex and Maggie cancelling their appointment (and calling in sick to work).

 

Alex attending an anger management seminar because Pam from HR had threatened to quit if she didn’t.

 

Maggie refusing to call a lawyer on Friday the thirteenth (“that’s just asking for some sort of spooky trouble. I don’t want to upset the ghost world, Alex.” “I’m a scientist, I don’t believe in ghosts.” “yOU DON’T BELIEVE IN  _ GHOSTS _ ?”)

 

Maggie insisting on Alex watching the entire Ghostbusters series, and then adding in Charmed and Buffy, too. (Alex is offended that Maggie thinks she hasn’t seen Buffy)

 

Visiting Winn in the hospital after he tried to beat Kara in a pie eating contest and had to get his stomach pumped.

 

Time marches on, and they stop talking about it altogether. Maggie doesn’t even remember Alex moving into her place, it sort of happens gradually, as natural as the sun in the sky and the rings on their fingers. Their lives intertwine more and more, and all the while, they remain married.

 

Maggie only realises it’s their first anniversary when she gets an email from the chapel where they got married, offering their congratulations and a deal on any future weddings. She stops dead in her tracks when she reads the email on her phone.

 

They’ve been married for a year. They’ve been happy for a year. A year, and she’s still not ready to call it quits.

 

She doesn’t think she ever will be.

 

It’s as though the universe is on her side, because as her mind races a mile a minute, she gets a phone call from Kara.

 

“Little Danvers,” Maggie says as she answers the phone, “I need your help.”

 

///

 

The night air is unseasonably warm, and so Kara drives with the windows down.

 

Alex sits in the back, blindfolded, hands tied behind her back, and a frown on her face.

 

“Kara, how much longer must I pretend that these ropes have any effect on me?”

 

“Just a few more minutes, Al.”

 

Alex had been having a confusing day. Maggie had been gone when she woke up, a brief apology note about a work emergency in her place. She had thought that today of all days, Maggie would’ve woken her with a small kiss like she usually did when she got called into work. J’onn had given her grunt work all day, paperwork and nothing much else. And Kara had been ignoring all texts and phone calls.

 

Until, that is, she abducted Alex, blindfolded her, and forced her to strip and change into what felt like a very nice dress. And now, Alex sits in the back of the van, waiting for the penny to finally drop. 

 

She wonders what Maggie’s up to, how much of this she had planned and how much leeway Kara had taken. They finally slow down to a stop, and the engine cuts off, so Alex assumes she’ll find out soon enough.

 

She’s gently led from the van, and walks for about three minutes before she’s told to stop. She hears the ‘whoosh’ of Kara flying away, and finally, soft, familiar hands remove Alex’s blindfold. She gasps so softly when she realises where she is.

 

They stand in the hotel ballroom Maggie rented out on their first Valentine's’ Day together, only this time, Maggie wears a much nicer suit. And Alex has been forced into a simple white dress, elegant and perfect. 

 

“I wanted to leave the dress in a box on the kitchen bench, but Kara insisted on getting you ready herself,” Maggie says with a small smile and a shake of her head.

 

“What’s she getting me ready for?” Alex asks, her heart beating wildly, as though it already knows the answer even if she doesn’t.

 

“Alex, our story has been incredible from the very beginning. You waltzed into my life, and you turned it upside down, and you… you made me believe for the first time in a very long time that I deserved to be loved, that I could be happy and full of light.

 

“Living my life has been made infinitely better with you by my side. The victories are sweeter, the losses are easier to handle, and… and having you in my life makes me want to be better, it makes me want to be the best I can be, so I deserve your love. I know we did things unconventionally. I know our romance didn’t follow the path we wanted it to follow. But I want to make things right. 

 

“Loving you is the easiest and the hardest thing I have ever done. Nothing in this world makes more sense than the way you make me feel. Loving you has been the biggest honor I’ve ever been handed, and instead of standing here and trying to describe it, I’d much rather spend a lifetime showing you.” Maggie takes a ragged breath, trying to stop the tears that threaten to spill over. She looks into Alex’s eyes - tears already leaving damp track on her cheeks - and gets down on one knee. She opens an empty ring box, and holds it out to Alex, who manages a small laugh.

 

Time slows down and Maggie feels a calm wash over her. This is what it was meant to be, not drunk in Vegas, not a hungover surprise, and she’s glad she could finally give it to Alex. Alex, her whole world. Alex, whom she loved more than anything, more than anyone. Maggie feels a warmth settle in her heart, and she knows that this is always where they were going to end up. And she’s glad that they’re finally here - kismet, soulmates, whatever it is that holds them together, it makes Maggie know the answer to the question she hasn’t even asked yet.

 

“Alex Danvers, my partner, my lover, my best friend. Will you stay married to me?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWAYS, you can find me on tumblr at MurderSheGoat i write some small ficlets and headcanons and also cry a lot so i promise a fun time
> 
> leave me prompts on there maybe and we can be friends!
> 
> until next time, my friends


End file.
